


Spiders Spiders Everywhere

by Mary Reed (Mary_Reed)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Thank you silverathena for the prompt much love, Who kills the spider in the relationship?, shameless fluff, silverathena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Reed/pseuds/Mary%20Reed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this modern setting, humans Liara T'Soni and Jane Shepard share an apartment. Liara has just spotted a spider while researching late at night and is being rather loud about it. Shepard is less than pleased with the rude awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders Spiders Everywhere

_Spiders_

A Mass Effect Modern AU One-shot

 

            “Shepard, would you mind coming out here for a moment please?” Liara T’Soni’s usually calm voice was an octave higher than it normally was. Jane Shepard, army general and wife of renowned anthropologist Doctor T’Soni, ran out of the bedroom with her gun drawn and her robe half tied.

            “What is it Liara? Is someone trying to break in?”

            “Goddess, no!” she responded, staring with alarm at Jane’s sidearm. “But, there is a spider here on the couch and I would prefer it were somewhere else so that I may finish my research for the night.”

            “Are you-are you kidding me Liara?” Jane asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “I had just fallen asleep and you know I have a briefing with Anderson tomorrow morning.”

            “I do apologize Shepard, but spiders…they are my one fear.” Her large blue eyes gazed pitifully at Jane, a lock of soft azure hair falling in front of her face.

            “Jesus Liara, fine. Gimme a second,” Jane grumbled. She had never quite been able to deny those puppy dog eyes. She groggily searched the apartment for the rolled up newspaper she had read earlier that day. “Ahh, there it is,” she said.

            “What-what are you going to do with that?” asked Liara. She looked horrified.

            “I’m gonna kill the spider,” responded Shepard. Liara gasped.

            “Jane no! You can’t kill her, she’s beautiful.”

            “Her?” asked Shepard, one eyebrow raised.

            “Yes, this is a female. You see, the markings on her abdomen and her size indicate that she bears the children for this species of arachnid.” Jane couldn’t fight the smirk that was rapidly overtaking her scowl.

            “Liara, you are so Goddamn adorable,” she said, now grinning ear to ear.

            “Oh- Shepard, that is too kind,” she said, blushing.

            “We’ve been married how long now, Liara? One of these days you’ll have to believe me.”

            “Perhaps Shepard. But only when you believe me when I tell you that you are intelligent.” Liara had a smile on her face. “But, what are we going to do about the spider?”

            “Well, if you don’t want it dead I won’t kill it, but if you want to move it you’re gonna have to do it yourself, love,” said Shepard, turning to go back to the bedroom.

            “Wait!” exclaimed Liara. Shepard turned back to look at her.

            “Yes dear?”

            “Would you stay while I do it?” she asked softly. There were those eyes again.

            “Of course. I’ll always stay,” responded Jane.

            “So… how exactly do I pick up the spider?” asked Liara uncertainly.

            “How the hell did you get through university?” grumbled Jane, grabbing a postcard off the counter and scooping up the spider. She opened the kitchen window and tossed the spider out onto the balcony. “Happy now?”

            “Very much so, Shepard,” said Liara. “Now, since you are awake, and it will be difficult for you to reenter your sleep cycle…” She looked expectantly at her wife.

            “See, for that I’d be late to Anderson’s meeting. He’d understand.” Jane grinned mischievously as Liara led her by the hand to their bedroom.


End file.
